<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wanna Love Your Brains Out by jongintuitive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549044">I Wanna Love Your Brains Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintuitive/pseuds/jongintuitive'>jongintuitive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, professor student relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintuitive/pseuds/jongintuitive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun really wants his professor. Yixing doesn't stand a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wanna Love Your Brains Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an OLD HunLay fic from times past that I'm reposting on here!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zhang Yixing is nervous; his palms are sweaty, the crisp collar around his neck itches, and the royal blue tie he’d meticulously put on this morning feels like a noose. It’s his first day at his newly appointed job teaching English to university students. A brilliant mind, relentless determination, contacts and a stroke of luck has gotten him to where he is today. Considering his relatively young age, and lack of experience compared to his seniors, he is extremely grateful to be teaching at all. </p>
<p>Walking down the crowded hallway the only thing on Yixing’s mind is making a good impression, to prove to himself and others of his capabilities, and that he is worthy of his job. His thoughts race through his mind as fast as his feet carry him towards the classroom door before everything comes to a halt. A moment’s hesitation stalls him before he reaches out with a shaky hand to turn the rusty door knob, swiftly opening the door with a loud creak and he steps inside. The sunlight pouring in from the big windows momentarily blind him as he walks towards the front of the room. Setting his messenger bag down he prepares his stack of books and hand out sheets as students slowly file in. As he checks the time on his wristwatch he writes his name on the whiteboard before turning around to face the class with a tiny, nervous smile plastered on his face. Scanning the room he’s met with a sea of young, blank faces. A few stand out to him; the eager girl with medium length, black hair and books neatly stacked in front of her sitting in the front row, and a mop of bleached blond hair, sharp face and curious eyes in the back row. Clearing his throat, Yixing takes a step forward.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Professor Zhang Yixing, and I’ll be teaching you English this semester.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first half of the semester slowly trickles by, and Yixing gradually eases into his job. His nerves calm down with each moment’s confidence that he gains, and classes start to run somewhat smoothly. His students are well behaved enough; from the curious and engaging, to the blond kid whose head is on his desk for a good portion of the class, looking intently at Yixing from time to time with inquisitive eyes and a shadow of a smirk playing on his plush lips.</p>
<p>“That’s it for today,” Yixing calls out tiredly. With the approach of Friday afternoon his students quickly gather their belongings and start exiting the room. “Just a reminder that you can visit my office if you need help with the material we’ve covered so far!” Yixing says, slightly raising his voice to be heard over the rumble of movement. It’s a sentence he’s repeated often, and yet none of his students have visited him. He’s not sure if the students have no problems with the material or if they simply don’t believe in his capabilities of guiding them. The thought worries him.</p>
<p>The blond walks by him slowly as he heads out, looking at Yixing attentively. His face is much more striking up close, and in combination with his height the sight of him leaves Yixing feeling rather flustered. He hopes he imagined the look the student might have given him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tiny office is brightly lit with sunlight streaming through beige curtains. It’s sparsely decorated with a generic IKEA desk, a brown leather chair for himself, and two wooden chairs in front of the desk. One of the white walls is covered with books and a file cabinet he’s sifting through at the moment. A knock on the door has him looking up, papers in hand as he steps to the side to open the door for his visitor.</p>
<p>“Hello, Professor Zhang. I was wondering if you can help me?” a deep voice says. The sight of a familiar striking face leaves him momentarily flustered. “Of course,” Yixing says brightly, shaking head slightly to clear his head as a dimpled smile forms on his face. Stepping aside from the door his student walks in and settles into one of the chairs and Yixing closes the door. </p>
<p>Sitting down in his leather chair he asks “What do you need help with?” and he offers him a warm smile. He notices Sehun has his textbook in front of him, opened up to one of the points he explained during class. Leaning forward towards the desk, the student slightly pushes the textbook over to Yixing. “All of this,” he says, looking attentively at Yixing, with a small smile. Slowly, in an accented English, he says “I don’t understand.” Nodding seriously Yixing says “Okay. We can work through today’s lesson together.”</p>
<p>And so they spend thirty minutes working together as Yixing tries to further explain his lesson while ignoring the way the light streaming through the curtains hits at various angles of the student’s face, throwing his features into beautiful sharp relief. Denying the younger is beautiful would be a crime, but Yixing refuses to let his mind wander any further into these thoughts.</p>
<p>“I hope this helped you.”</p>
<p>“It did,” the student answers as he flicks his hair out of his eyes, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Slightly bending over, he grabs his backpack and shoulders it before looking back at his professor. Smiling, he thanks Yixing and moves to walk out the door.</p>
<p>“May I ask, what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Sehun. Oh Sehun.”</p>
<p>The name lingers in the air as the door closes behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sehun comes to see him once more the next day. His hair is slicked back, light denim jeans and loose t-shirt exposing his collarbones. Leaning into each other’s personal space once more as Yixing attempts to explain the lesson, his eyes keep reverting to Sehun’s exposed chest. The sight of Sehun’s dusty pink nipples against fair, milky skin has him catching his breath, stumbling over words as a rosy pink flush blossoms on his cheeks. Playful eyes and a sly smile greet him as he finally gazes at Sehun’s face again. Sehun brings one of his hands up to the back of his neck, rubs slowly and continues to lightly trace his fingers along his exposed neck. Yixing can’t help but follow its course, swallowing thickly as the hand briefly touches his chest. He feels entranced, his cock stirring at the hint of arousal building in the pit of his stomach. “Umm, yeah. I, uh, think that covers everything. U-unless there’s something else you need help with?” Yixing mumbles, stammering over his own words. Sehun smiles wider. “Maybe.” he says, winking before standing up, and once again bending over to shoulder his backpack. “Thank you again, Professor Zhang” Sehun says over his shoulder, slightly giggling at the man’s bewildered expression.</p>
<p>That night Yixing comes into his own fist with Sehun’s name trapped between his lips as shame and guilt washes over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happens again. And again. Meetings poorly disguised as extra tutoring as both indulge in each other’s presence, each other’s company and chemistry. Yixing gives in to flitting fingers that linger over his wrists and surrenders to sweet words uttered with a barely concealed lisp. He gives into temptation, and for every look, every glance, Yixing greedily returns them to Sehun. He’s craving for Sehun’s lick of lips, bob of his adam’s apple and quirk of an eyebrow. He’s eager for his deep laughs - especially the ones he causes to roar out of the blond. And so Yixing plays along despite the guilt he feels afterwards. “I have another class to teach in ten minutes. Come by tomorrow and I will help you with the rest.” Sehun leans into his neck as he murmurs “I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to his office opens as it always does around this time of day. “Hello, Sehun.” Yixing says, small smile spreading across his face. Setting his book down he gets up to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk as Sehun takes a seat next to him. “Hello, Professor Zhang.” </p>
<p>And so they start yet another session. Sehun’s more fidgety than usual; his eyes flicker between Yixing’s and his lips from time to time. Yixing rests a hand on his thigh through the rest of the remaining hour as his own eyes repeat the course Sehun’s did, flitting between Sehun’s eyes and lips, and for a brief moment he wonders what those pink lips taste like. Realizing their time is up he shakes his head as he stands up to open the door for Sehun. After taking a step he suddenly feels a strong hand on his shoulder and one on his hip before he is slammed back into the very door he was intending to open. Sehun crowds in on him with a hand on each side of his head, breath ghosting over his face as he inches closer. “Please, can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Stunned and gasping, Yixing slightly nods his head before his brain catches up with him. Sehun’s lips capture his, leaving him dazed as the press of the boy’s lips sends a jolt of pleasure up and down his body. Caving in with a groan Yixing clutches the boy’s black hoodie with both hands and he kisses back. Yielding in to the feeling of finally having Sehun’s lips on his he parts his mouth and let’s Sehun’s tongue delve in; his probing and licking eliciting low moans from Yixing. </p>
<p>Detaching himself from Yixing’s lips he leaves feather light kisses along the man’s jaw, and a breathy “You taste so good,” reaches his ear. Yixing can’t think straight; he can only feel the zings of pleasure Sehun’s kisses leave behind, feel his fingers work across his abdomen to his hips, can only taste the coffee, mint, and sugar palette Sehun’s lips had left behind. He spreads his legs as Sehun moves his thigh between them. Sehun unattaches himself from Yixing’s neck and rests his forehead against his; finally giving Yixing a moment to think and realize the compromising position they are in. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Yixing murmurs, panic slowly starting to creep its way into his system. “Doing what?” Sehun asks as he slightly bends his knees to slowly roll his hips. A nip to the man’s bottom lip and Yixing visibly shudders with a low groan. “You know what. I’m your proffe- this is wrong. We have to stop.”</p>
<p>“But you want me.”</p>
<p>There’s no answer. There’s nothing but Yixing’s lips ghosting over Sehun’s. “Don’t you?” Sehun asks, voice laced with slight concern. “Yes,” Yixing utters with an exasperated sigh. “But this is still wrong. You’re too young and we’re in public, and I called you in to help you with your studies for God’s sake!”</p>
<p>“This is helping.”</p>
<p>Yixing couldn’t help but smile a little at the ridiculous comment. His hands now on Sehun’s waist, thumbs rubbing in circles in hopes of soothing the rejection, he says “Maybe if we were in another situation.” With a slight pout to his pink lips Sehun extracts himself from the professor’s grip and turns to grab his belongings. Yixing walks towards his desk while straightening his clothes as Sehun aims for the door. When he pries the door open, Sehun turns his torso towards Yixing. “But professor, this doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying,” Sehun says with a slight smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*******************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day finds Yixing staring at a bent over Sehun picking up a pencil he had accidentally dropped. A drop dead gorgeous Sehun with mussed hair, plaid shirt and jeans so impossibly tight Yixing swears he can see Sehun’s ass crack from across campus. No, Sehun wasn’t going to make this easy.</p>
<p>Unlike most days Sehun chose to sit in the front row much to Yixing’s chagrin. He has his books scattered on the desk in front of him, legs spread wide while leaning back on the chair. With a faux innocent look cast at Yixing, he places the pen he had picked up and rests it between the corners of his lips. He would scold the boys if he wasn’t so aroused by the sight.</p>
<p>For the sake of his own well being Yixing turns around, faces the board in front of him, and begins his lesson. It’s not one of his best. He stumbles over English words he should know by heart, and loses track of syntax on more than a few occasions. He feels a bead of sweat roll down the nape of his neck, and as he tugs at his shirt he wonders if the heat coursing through his body is from embarrassment or from the arousal induced by his favourite student. Maybe it’s both. Needless to say he ends class shortly and makes a beeline for his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s sitting on his brown leather chair, turned slightly to the side so he can feel a bit of the heat emitted from the sun rays beating against the windows. He’d loosened his tie a while ago as the heat was making him sweat a little. Slightly humming a tune under his breath, Yixing hears a soft knock on the door. His traitorous mind immediately thinks of one student, the one he is certain is behind the door right now but does not want to admit to. Taking no risks, Yixing adjusts his tie as his delicate “come in” carries across the room. The door opens slightly and with just a peek of a denim clad leg stepping inside the room Yixing knows it’s him. Of course it’s him, and Yixing tries his best to not groan out loud. </p>
<p>“Hello, Professor Zhang. I was hoping you would help me with what you taught during class today. I’m a bit confused.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Yixing croaks out, eyeing the younger’s collarbones peeking out through his now unbuttoned plaid shirt. Great, not only would he have to try to suppress the urge to bend the boy over his desk, he’d also have to try to make up for his embarrassingly bad lesson.</p>
<p>And so the cycle repeats itself with Yixing’s further attempts at explaining the structure of the English language while his heart hammers in his chest like a trapped bird in a cage. Yet another hour spent with Sehun directing heated glances towards him, licks to his full lips and fingers brushing against his neck and collarbones. Yixing eats it all up. He can’t help himself. He can’t help himself from flirting back as he desperately tries to remain professional, tries to maintain his role as professor. Maybe Yixing wants to fall a little. Maybe Yixing wants to feel those lips against his own again. A slight snicker snaps him out of his thoughts and back to reality. “You’re staring at my lips, professor.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you were.” Yixing scowls and pushes Sehun’s textbooks towards him. “We’re done for today. You’re doing well. Your English is quite good although your pronunciation needs work,” Yixing says as he rests a hand on Sehun’s back and slightly pushes towards the door to see him out. Sehun turns his face towards him.</p>
<p>“Teach me.” Yixing stops dead in his tracks and those two words echo in his mind over and over again as he stares at Sehun. He stares at the determination in the younger’s slightly hooded eyes, the parted lips, and tilted head. He wouldn’t have been able to stop himself even if he had tried. He grabs Sehun by the neck with one hand and pulls his waist to him with the other, and captures Sehun’s lips with his own as a slight groan claws its way through his own throat. The way Sehun’s lips form around his own and kiss back with force makes Yixing feel light headed - like he’s spiralling down towards earth among the clouds but the crash never comes. He licks along the seam of Sehun’s lips repeatedly until the boys lips part and allows his tongue inside to stroke against his own. As he licks the roof of the boy’s mouth Sehun whimpers and melts against Yixing’s chest. A sensitive spot Yixing thinks, and stores the information in the back of his mind. He repeats the action and then tries to pull away but Sehun’s got a hold of him by his hair. “Please,” Sehun utters in a single breath and immediately latches on to his lips again.</p>
<p>“Fuck. I can’t, Sehun” Yixing pants as he pulls away. “ I really can’t.” Yixing’s looking at him with pleading eyes trying to make him understand, trying to hold on to the last shreds of dignity and morality he has, as feeble of an attempt as it is. “Stop saying you can’t. Just, please. Now,” Sehun says as he peppers kisses along Yixing’s jaw, and he squirms under the touch. Yixing doesn’t miss the slight smirk on the boy’s lips, and his resolve crumbles easily.</p>
<p>“Okay. Okay. Tonight. Here. I’ll be correcting papers long after everybody is gone. Come here just for tonight,” Yixing says, trying to wrap his mind around the words spilling out his mouth. At the sight of Sehun’s eyes lighting up, and the bright smile spreading across his face, he can’t help but smile back even if he tries not to let it show as he tucks his lips between his teeth. “Okay. Tonight.” Sehun says as he steps back away from him and turns to leave. Yixing already misses his heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun has long set, the hallways of the university building empty and dark. The last faculty worker left long ago - leaving Yixing alone with the janitor going about his duties on the third floor as his only company. He is alone in his office and sitting on his favourite worn leather chair. The stack of papers he’s supposed to grade are illuminated by a desk lamp providing the only source of light in the room.</p>
<p>He had spent the entire day battling his desire for Sehun against his sense of morality and duty. Desperately trying to figure out ways to cancel the entire ordeal left him with a sense of hopelessness. Taking advantage of Sehun is out of the question. And yet, here he is buzzing with anticipation for the door to open.</p>
<p>A knock takes him out of his reverie and he looks up towards the door. The knob turns, door opening, long shadow cast over the floor as Sehun walks in. His plaid shirt has been replaced by a simple, low cut, white t-shirt but the same denims cling to every curve of his toned legs. He looks best like this Yixing muses as he gives him a once over. Simple, clean, and nothing to distract from the pointed features of his face.</p>
<p>“Hello, Professor Zhang,” Sehun’s significantly softer voice carries across the room, caressing Yixing’s ears and sending a shiver down his spine. Yixing smiles at the sight of Sehun looking slightly nervous. “We don’t have to do this,” he mutters quietly.</p>
<p>“But I want to.”</p>
<p>There was that determination again; the one quality about Sehun that Yixing can’t resist no matter how hard he tries. Feeling the desk sets too great a barrier, too great a distance, Yixing gets up and saunters towards the opposite side of his desk and stands in front of Sehun. “Are you sure, Sehun? I don’t want to take advantage.”</p>
<p>“I’m here to learn pronunciation, professor. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sehun teases, poking his tongue out to lick his lips in attempts of hiding his smile. “Okay,” Yixing chuckles out, mentally bracing himself. “Let’s get started.”</p>
<p>Yixing moves to sit down on one of the chairs, but Sehun surges forward and settles his hands on Yixing’s hips.  “Teach me like this.” Slightly overwhelmed with the thrill of having Sehun so close to him Yixing takes a momnt before gently resting one hand on the younger’s waist and another on his neck. “Tell me whenever you want me to stop,” Yixing whispers, fearing his normal tone would ruin the intimacy. A minty “Yeah” ghosts past Sehun’s lips and lingers on Yixing’s before they slowly brush against each other. Capturing Yixing’s full bottom lip between his own Sehun sets a slow pace. He’s intent on conveying to the man exactly how badly he wants him by offering sweet strokes and nibbles combined with not so innocent bites and tugs. The hand resting on Sehun’s neck spreads wide allowing Yixing to slowly stroke Sehun’s jaw with his thumb. </p>
<p>Licking along Sehun’s upper lip, fingers digging into the younger’s waist, Yixing mutters a low “Open up”. With a groan Sehun slowly parts his lips for him, letting Yixing’s tongue delve into his mouth. Swirling his tongue Yixing licks the roof of Sehun’s mouth and pulls a shudder out of him. Yixing tilts his head back, his tongue dragging sensually between Sehun’s lips before pulling off and wipes his mouth with his thumb. “How about you try to repeat after me?” Yixing says, mischievous eyes looking up at the boy in front of him. Sehun nods his head before he dips down and lays a soft kiss behind Yixing’s ear. Resisting to whine out loud Yixing says</p>
<p>“I,”</p>
<p>“Ai,” Sehun repeats after him while moving a leg between Yixing’s thighs and he slowly starts to circle his hips. “Try again,” Yixing says as he moves his hips in tandem, his hands now settling into the back pockets of Sehun’s jeans to bring him closer.</p>
<p>“Ai.”</p>
<p>Yixing’s lips move to the collarbones that have been teasing him all day while giving a harsh squeeze to the boy’s ass. At the sound of the quiet moan that pours out of Sehun Yixing moves his hips torturously slow, grinding his hardening cock against Sehun’s thigh. “Again,” Yixing whispers.</p>
<p>“I.”</p>
<p>“Good job,” Yixing murmurs, looking up at Sehun’s face to see his fair skin flushed deliciously red and pupils dilated. “Now say ‘am’” Yixing says, letting Sehun desperately grind his crotch against his abdomen as he tugs at Sehun’s white shirt.</p>
<p>“Aem.”</p>
<p>Quickly throwing Sehun’s t-shirt to the floor Yixing gives a slight pat to the boy’s ass. The resounding whimper has Yixing smirking into the boy’s neck as he sucks the skin into his mouth. “A-am,” Sehun pants as he moves his hips faster, getting more needy with each second that drips by. “More, professor. I want more.”</p>
<p>Yixing stalls at the sound of his occupation. He brings a hand to the back of Sehun’s head and coaxes the younger too look at him. “Call me Yixing.” Lips spit slick and parted Sehun nods. </p>
<p>Pressing forward with his hips Yixing turns them around so that Sehun faces his desk while Yixing is behind him. Spoiling his back with open mouthed kisses Yixing let’s his fingers trail after every wet patch his lips leave behind, teasing his hands lower to the dimples on Sehun’s back. “Can I try something?” Yixing asks, working his thumbs into the dents. Sehun turns his head around and gives his consent. “Bend over the desk for me.” Sehun moves his torso down and lays it across the desk, bracing one arm above him as he rests his forehead on it. Yixing moves his hands further down and rests them on the younger’s plump ass. “Can I take these off?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p>Reaching his hands over, Yixing unbuttons Sehun’s jeans and slowly drags them down his ass, thighs, and knees until he reaches his ankles. He helps Sehun rid of his shoes and slowly eases each foot out the denims. Coming back up Yixing finally lets his eyes rest on the object of his obsession. “God...your ass…” Yixing breathes out. Sehun snickers as he looks at Yixing. “I know,” he says as he quirks his lips into a cocky smirk. At that Yixing delivers a smack to his ass and Sehun bites his lips. “The lesson isn’t over yet. Spell your name for me.”</p>
<p>“Esseu”</p>
<p>Smack. Yixing delivers a light blow and hears Sehun hum as he slightly rocks forward on the desk, wiggling his ass in the air. Eyeing the corner of his desk he spots one of his rulers and grabs it.</p>
<p>“Ess,” Sehun hisses as Yixing tugs the boy’s briefs down to his knees. “Continue.”</p>
<p>“Ee,” Sehun pants as Yixing kneads at the flesh, parting the cheeks to glimpse at Sehun’s puckered hole. He slightly grazes his thumb against his entrance and Sehun circles his hips, lowering his hand to fist his aching cock while looking at back at Yixing. He curses under his breath at the sight of Sehun already so needy for his touch that for a brief moment he considers abandoning his little lesson to give the boy, and himself, what he wants.</p>
<p>“Eichi.”</p>
<p>Yixing raises his hand and delivers a harsh smack to Sehun’s ass with the ruler and Sehun bites down on his other fist to muffle the noises spewing out of him “No. Try again, Sehun.” Hands still working on Sehun’s ass Yixing sits on his knees and mouths over Sehun’s entrance while Sehun continuously pumps his own cock.</p>
<p>“E-eicheu.” Another harsh smack and Sehun moans as his hand frantically works faster. Slowly standing up Yixing licks a stripe from his tailbone along his spine as he lowers himself over Sehun’s torso and leans into his neck. “You love this, don’t you? You like being spanked, hmm?” Yixing slowly peels Sehun’s hand away from his cock and Sehun whines at the loss. “Please,” he pleads. “Try it again, baby.”</p>
<p>Yixing’s back at mouthing over Sehun’s entrance. He drags his wet tongue across it once, twice and Sehun spills out a drawn out “Eich.” He rewards him with another lick and let’s his tongue catch at the rim, delicately playing at the glistening, pink flesh. He can hear Sehun’s harsh pants above him, can sense him struggle to not touch himself, and starts to work his tongue inside him. Sehun whimpers and thrusts his ass out, trying to gain more friction, more of what Yixing is offering to him now. Yixing backs away and Sehun sobs at the loss.</p>
<p>“Continue,” Yixing says as he digs out a condom and a packet of lube from his pocket. He sheds himself of his own clothes and sighs in relief as he takes off his briefs. He’s hard and straining, pre-cum having gathered at the tip. He rips open the packet of lube and quickly spreads it across his fingers. As he probes a finger at Sehun’s entrance, the boy utters a low “yoo”.</p>
<p>He slowly works a slick finger inside, moving it in and out while crooking it at different angles trying to find the spot he knows will make Sehun see stars behind his eyes. At a particular thrust into the boy he finds the bundle of nerves and Sehun’s breath catches, slightly arching his back. “Fuck. More. I want more.”</p>
<p>“You have one letter left.” Yixing adds another finger at that and Sehun winces at the intrusion. He slowly scissors him while his other hand moves soothingly up and down the boy’s back to calm him down. As Sehun starts to relax again Yixing presses against his prostate once more. Sehun bites his lower lip to not moan out loud but he can’t stop his hips from moving as Yixing slowly fucks him open with his fingers. “I want to hear you. One letter.”</p>
<p>Yixing slowly adds a third finger causing Sehun to cuss out loud and his hands to find purchase on the table. Yixing doesn’t waste time, quickly locating his prostate and rubs it torturously slow. Sehun’s a shaking mess of want and lust, caught in a limbo between blinding pleasure and spiking pain that is slowly washed out by Yixing’s fingers tattooing a steady beat against his prostate. “Come on, Sehun. Just one letter. You can do it.”</p>
<p>“Enn-nngh,” rolls off his tongue into a moan, and now he can’t stop the sounds from spilling out of him. Not with the way Yixing’s fingers collide with the spot inside him that turns everything into a haze of desire, craving, and carnal need. He’s desperate for Yixing and shameless about it, too blissed out of his mind to give a fuck about any notion of pride. “Fuck me, Yixing.” Sehun whimpers. Yixing work his fingers faster to see how far he can push the boy, how undone he can make him just with his fingers. Sehun sobs out loud and his hips stutter erratically against the desk, traces of precum smearing a pretty picture against the wood. He lifts a hand and delivers a harsh spank to Sehun’s right, cherry red cheek. “FUCK” the boy yells out and clenches tightly around the fingers buried inside him. “Oh god, fuck me. Please, Yixing. Fuck me. Make me feel good. Please. Fucking want you inside me,” the words tumble out him as he clenches and unclenches around him and fucks himself on Yixing’s fingers uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Shh, I’ve got you.” Yixing slowly eases his fingers out and coats his cock with the remaining lube left in the packet.</p>
<p>“Hurry.”</p>
<p>“Turn around for me.” Sehun quickly complies and turns around, lays his back flat against the desk while grabbing its edge with both hands, eyes searching Yixing’s in anticipation. ”Wrap your legs around me, babe,” Yixing says with a tiny grin as he completely pulls off Sehun’s briefs. Hastily spreading his legs Sehun lifts them up and wraps them around Yixing’s hips, crossing his ankles by Yixing’s ass and pushing him forward. With one hand on Sehun’s hip and the other hand wrapped around his cock, Yixing guides the tip to the blond’s entrance. Ever so slowly he slips the head inside and the pit of his stomach coils in a tight knot as he fights the compulsion to surge forward into the tight heat of Sehun’s body. With a throaty groan Yixing moves forward cautiously slow, rubbing circles into Sehun’s hip to help soothe the pain. Sheathing himself completely inside Sehun’s luscious body Yixing stops and lets him adjust. Sehun’s tense and straining, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he tries getting used to the stretch of Yixing’s cock inside him. “Move,” Sehun struggles to breathe out. “You sure?” Yixing says, voice hoarse. “I’m not a doll. Fucking move. Now.”</p>
<p>Yixing shifts gently; he moves his hips slowly with practiced ease, bending his knees for leverage and undulating his hips before snapping forward. “Fuck, Sehun,” he pants, fucking into the deliciously slick heat, fingernails dragging slowly across Sehun’s hips. A bead of sweat trickles from Yixing’s temple down the side of his face. Gaining momentum in his thrusts Yixing can’t stop himself from slamming into the pliant body splayed across his desk. It feels too good, too hot, too slick, too fucking sinfully erotic with the way Sehun whines and writhes under his every movement. Bending over he covers Sehun’s mouth with a dirty, open mouthed kiss. He reaches a hand around and grabs Sehun’s ass, lifts it ever so slightly off the desk and a high pitched “AH!” streams from Sehun’s lips to Yixing’s. “Fuck! Nnhhh right there. There. Fuck me. Fuck me so good.” </p>
<p>“Fucking hell, Sehun, you have a mouth on you,” Yixing grunts. “Can’t shut up when you have my cock inside you fucking you like this, hmm?”</p>
<p>“Hnn- yes, fuck. Faster,” he says as he clenches around Yixing. Growling, Yixing slams into Sehun’s prostate over and over again while the boy’s hips fuck down on him.</p>
<p>“Fucking look at you, baby. You like the way I make you feel?”</p>
<p>“Mmmh yeah.”</p>
<p>“Tell me. Tell me how good you feel.”</p>
<p>“S-so good, Yixing.” his voice cracks at the name. “You feel so fucking good.” Seeing Sehun looking up at him with lust blown eyes, skin damp with sweat and hair a mess Yixing moves his hips faster, slowly wrapping a hand around Sehun’s aching cock, rubs his thumb across the slit and pumps in time with his thrusts. The hips under him move erratically; desperately trying to gain friction on his dick against Yixing’s hand while fucking down on the cock that fills him up so good. Sehun grabs Yixing by the shoulders, his fingernails leaving marks over his smooth skin as a steady chorus of ‘fuck’ pour out his mouth. “Yi-xing aah,” Sehun moans out, the tip of his tongue teasing his upper lip.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Yixing breathes out, straining hard not to come inside him at the sound of his name rolling off his tongue in the lewdest, most obscenely erotic way. “D-don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” Sehun cries out. Slightly twisting his wrist with every upward surge of his hand Yixing continues to pump Sehun’s cock while his own hips slam in and out erratically at the approach of his orgasm. The nails on his shoulders marking their territory burn deliciously, and the thighs wrapped around him quiver. “Come for me, Sehun. Come, baby.”</p>
<p>Sehun whimpers and shudders at the command. Yixing pumps one, two, three times and it sends Sehun’s back arching off the desk as he comes with a silent scream. Hot come splashes against his stomach and chest, and his back collapses against the desk. Quickly pulling out Yixing rolls the condom off and forms a tight ring around his cock as he pumps. He comes with a deep, long groan of Sehun’s name falling off his lips; his come splattering across the canvas of Sehun’s stomach.</p>
<p>Panting heavily, he rests his hands on either side of Sehun’s hips to catch his breath before moving across the room to rid of the condom and grab some tissues. Placing himself in front of Sehun once again he slowly cleans the mess they had made in silence. Setting the tissues aside, he grabs Sehun’s arms and helps the blond sit in an up right position. With the intensity of the situation now subdued, Yixing is unsure of how to approach him. He looks down at Sehun’s chest as he asks “Was that alright?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never come so hard in my life.”</p>
<p>Yixing laughs out loud at that and looks up at him once again. “Stop worrying so much. You should ask me out for coffee.”</p>
<p>“A-ah. I shouldn’t. I can’t. You know I can’t date students.” Yixing pleads. “You’re also not supposed to teach them the English alphabet while eating them out yet here we are.”</p>
<p>“You’re amazing. Really, really amazing. Incredible,” Yixing smirks at him playfully. </p>
<p>“Give me my pants. I want coffee and round two.” Yixing laughs and swats at Sehun’s head. “Whatever you want."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>